Years of Longing, and Here We Are Finally
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Years of being not able to court the drop-dead gorgeous Vongola Decimo, Vettino Terista, the fifth boss of Terista mafia family, mourns for the brunet everyday. His father's opinion that stated Sawada Tsunayoshi is someone who is way beyond him reminded him of the painful fact. Four years later, he finally had his chance, in the form of Vongola Decimo's invitation to his birthday.


Shit, I can't help but to post this.

I do not own KHR.

Start chapter.

* * *

Vettino Terista, fifth boss of the Terista Famiglia, was a very capable man at the age of 25. He was a very good looking man with a polite and calm composure, black sleek and spiky hair with a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. A scar on his left brow appealed his rough and manly look. His lightly tanned skin and always covered by pinstriped black and white suit with geometrical designed tie and black shining shoes. Standing proudly at 194 cm, he towered over the object of his affections, Sawada Tsunayoshi the tenth Don of Vongola Famiglia.

The first time he met the young man, was when he was 21, when the brunet was only 18 at Trad 6's anniversary party. He was captivating to anyone who landed their eyes on him that night. That was the second time Sawada Tsunayoshi was exposed publically to the mafia. The first time had been when he was fourteen. The young man, on his late teen, had smiled and treated everyone charmingly, be it the ones in the dresses or in the suits. A few mafia bosses of another Famiglias had sent numerous proposals regarding the brunet after the party.

They had almost disgustingly ready to give anything the Vongola wanted if their proposals were to be accepted. Sawada Iemitsu and Timoteo Vongola were so angered that they cut off their ties with the Famiglias who sent the proposals. Also, it's not that Sawada Tsunayoshi's infamous destructive guardians were not pissed at all. In fact, they were almost ready to bent hell and heaven.

Vettino was still a young man at that time, and his father was still in charge of their Famiglia. When news about the proposals reached the ears of other Famiglias, including Terista, Vettino ducked his head down when his father looked at him with that 'I told you so' look. Vettino's father knew about his little attractions towards the gorgeous brunet, even though Vettino said nothing. His father believed that Vongola was beyond them, and that Vettino should not held onto something impossible like pursuing the tenth Don of Vongola. He was trained to be the fifth boss of Terista, and that's it.

His brothers, however, had another idea. The middle child, Leo, and the youngest one, Sello, were supportive of their brother. They went neck-to-neck with their father for Vettino's sakes. But when Leo got sent to the hospital, Vettino decided enough was enough, and followed his father's wishes.

And now, after four years of yearning for the now handsome brunet's company, Vettino remained single despite his family's nagging. His little silly crush from that fated night had turned into something simply amazing for Vettino.

Love.

Yes, Vettino Terista was irrevocably, madly, insanely and heartbreakingly in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi, someone who was like a moon who cannot be reached by small stars, like Vettino. Vettino tried to forget his feelings for the brunet by doing all the paperwork and sometimes mission. His brothers had tried numerous times setting him up with someone else, but Vettino could not let go of his lingering feelings. It haunted him almost painfully. It was so painful that Vettino once in a while snapped at anyone when he was not in the right state of mind.

Maybe, just maybe, the wound would mend with the right cure someday.

_(Because love is this world's madness.)_

"Vettino!" a voice almost startled Vettino as he was concentrating on the board game in front of him. The door comically flew opened and his beloved 24 years old brother, Leo barged in like the world was out to get him. His fiery red hair was tousled and Vettino appreciated with sadistic pleasure in seeing his self-complex brother for once was dishevelled.

"Yes, Leo, can I help you with anything?" he asked calmly with amusement evidently twinkling in his eyes. He moved another piece of the game.

'_Hm, this one looks fit. Ah, it does. Now, only 54 pieces to go.'_

Leo looked up with his breathing still harsh. He raised his hand which was holding an envelope and was about to say something when his eyes landed on the board game his brother was playing. He did a great imitation of a gaping fish. After managed to snap out of his shock and saved whatever dignity he still had with Vettino looking at him amusedly, he pointed almost accusingly at his brother.

"You, the fifth boss of Terista _mafia_ Famiglia, are playing a board game, which isn't chess, but _puzzle_."

"It's educational. It's the map of Italy." Vettino retorted with a frown as he raised a piece of the puzzle for Leo to look.

Leo tried to retort back, but couldn't find anything to toss at his more or less nonsense spouting brother. He scowled and marched forward. He flopped down on the sofa opposite with the one his brother was sitting on. A small glass table was between them.

"Vettino, if you have the chance to do something you really wanted, will you go for it?" Leo asked carefully, examining his brother's reactions.

Vettino frowned softly. Of course he did. He would even go against the Vindice if it meant Tsunayoshi being safe or free of harm, "Yes, you know my answer already, Leo, what's the point of this?" he placed another piece. Damn, the puzzle was too big. Maybe he should buy another set, the 18-pieces one?

'_Nah, that wouldn't be any different than any kindergarten kid. Not to mention Leo and Sello wouldn't let me live it down if they ever walk on me.'_

Leo grinned, "Well, good for you then. I was afraid that you'd cower down and be a daddy's kid forever."

Vettino finally looked up at his brother, "What?" he asked confusedly.

The redhead brought up the envelope and tossed it to his brother. Vettino caught it gracefully and raised an eyebrow. Leo made a gesture of 'go ahead' and Vettino complied. He opened the envelope and took out the piece of hard paper inside it, a card. He examined the card and his eyes slowly widened as the more he read, the more his brother's antic made sense.

"Leo, this is-" he looked at his brother with shocked face.

"Yep!" Leo's smile turned into a smirk, "The invitation to Vongola Decimo's 22th birthday. Seven days from now."

The door swung opened and strolled in the youngest Terista with his ever present smile, only this time, more genuine. The black haired male turned to his oldest brother, "It's time for you to find your own happiness, Tino."

Vettino returned the smile equally sincere, "Yes, I think it is."

* * *

End chapter.

Yay, my first Tsuna x OC yaoi story!


End file.
